This new carnation plant originated at San Remo, Italy, in 1985, as a seedling derived from our crossing plants selected from breeding stock maintained in our greenhouse at San Remo, Italy. The object of this crossing being the production of an improved carnation suitable for cut flowers. It was discovered that the plant possessed the precocity and color contrast that we were seeking as well as a profuse production of medium sized flowers borne on the strong, upright stems of a tall plant having a height of about 140 cm at eight months growth. Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cutting has been carried out under our direction at San Remo through successive generations, and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Accordingly, our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as by in vitro propagation procedures, at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.